A Ripple Through Time
by PseudoFairy
Summary: You know what's unfortunate? Dying. Pretty unfortunate. You know what's even MORE unfortunate? Dying and THEN being told you have to be reincarnated to stop some goons from ruining a whole dimension. Mind you, this same dimension was once a Netflix series in my time. But you want to know the worst part? "Me-hoy-min-hoy." SI. Self-Insert/OC. No pairings at the moment.
1. Prologue: So What Now?

**A/N: It's your girl back at it again with** _ **another**_ **story because life and so on such forth. This time I'm dipping my fingers into** _ **Voltron: Legendary Defender**_ **because I've noticed not a lot of…substantial stories on FF and that's agitating the living shit out of me haha. Do I know how this will play out? Not really. But Enjoy?**

 **Those who read Blank Space, don't worry – I'm configuring that chapter slowly.** _ **Very slowly…**_

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Voltron: Legendary Defender or any other forms of it. I only own the thoughts in my head._

* * *

 _ **Prologue: Well what now?**_

Amara.

The name I've chosen is the name I've had in my previous life.

It means Grace or Bitter, but let's just go with the second one as I am anything _but_ grace. This is my story and I hope you can figure out how on Earth I was reincarnated into a television series that isn't so much television as it is real. I sure as fuck can't.

By the way? I have the mouth of a sailor on a bad day. I'm a very angry woman you see. You'd be too if the last phrase you ever said before you died was "Me-hoy-min-hoy." Are you deadpanning yet? Because the most beautiful angel that dragged me away from the gates of heaven was as he read off my name and my last words to me.

I could see some people in the line I left stare in surprise and others in annoyance as the two of us walked away. This is what I get for being a sarcastic little grad student. I hope my friend appreciated my shit humor before I left.

I mean, who would have ever thought as I'm bleeding out I'd quote Doodlebob out of all the things.

I'm severely digressing. Now…where was I, oh yes. My death was complicated but pretty much I thought I was going to go to the pearly gates of Heaven like a good Christian child. Long story short, I didn't think reincarnation existed.

"Technically, you were supposed to go to Hell." The angel chimed, as he flipped through some keys and put one of them in a cloud. His commentary broke my daze as I stared incredulously at him.

"wait- _what?!_ " I remember screaming as I was led away from the pearly gates and into a room. Who knew there were _rooms_ in Heaven. Especially in clouds. Wow.

"Mmmh yes…" The male (I shall name him Julio since he looks like a Julio) flipped through some sheets on the clipboard before running the end of his pen on a few lines. "You cheated on many exams, defaced your high school principal's lawn gnome, dishonored your mother and father, defecated on a statue of the pope in your hometown-"

"I don't need to relive my shit, man." I never said I was a _saint._ "and… when have I ever dishonored my parents?! I gave them all that they wanted from me! Good grades, went to church, didn't get pregnant in my teens-" I was cut off again by Julio, who simply flipped another page and started speaking calmly.

"Under duress and Adderall you shouted at your mother that… and this is verbatim that she _'should have aborted you and used your fetus as a finger food sacrifice for Satan because at least he'd treat you better.'_ Then you proceeded to write the answers on your arm and took the physics exam."

" …ok, but I passed with flying colors." Alright, I was a shitty student. I can admit that.

"On a lie, madam. You **lied**." Julio emphasized, his knowing gaze squinting at me as I rolled my eyes.

"Details, man. " I waved it off nonchalantly as I looked around the room. "So wai… _wait…_ am I actually going to be fed to Satan? Because I need to mentally prepare myself and get the ceremonial robes and…" He could see the color in my skin slowly fade from my face as I slowly started to realize the shit I was in. The jokes wouldn't come to me, not even the shitty ones. "God please don't …I'll do anything."

The angel rapped his pen against the clipboard he had before I flinched. Whoops. " Ah, I guess _'the use of god's name in vain'_ , happened to be on that list too?"

His unamused expression answered it all. I frowned before crossing my arms against my chest. "Ok, I get it… _really_ but why am I in this room then? You should just send me down there without remorse." Don't give me false hope, that's some shit I'm not going to be happy to deal with. There was silence between me and the other being in the room as I grumbled about how going to church was supposed to get rid of the shit fest my life was. It was then Julio cleared his throat to get my attention."We decided to give you another chance as you saved your friends from a certain death."

"Oh shit waddap." I spoke automatically before flinching under the scathing gaze of the angel. "I'm _sorry_. They didn't call me The Spammer TM for fun ok?" I ruffled my hair before kicking the floor. "so do I go back to my body and live under the Lord Jesus Christ and the Father?" I didn't mean to sound sarcastic. Or demeaning.

…

Ok, maybe _just_ a tad.

The angel either didn't hear it or chose not to address it. Either way, I'm grateful because I'm certain I would've gotten a one-way ticket to the fiery pits of Tartarus. "No, madam. You are to aid in another way. The Almighty created many dimensions you see, and one in particular is going to have a different ending from the one you know."

"oh Deadass? What." I asked before clearing my throat," I-I mean, whatever do you mean?" The angel rose an eyebrow before flipping a few pages on the clipboard. How many _pages_ did he have on that clipboard? I didn't acquire that many notes on myself, right? " Have you heard of… I believe it's called… Voltron?"

"I mean which one there's Defenders of the Universe, and then there's like two other remakes and then there's-" I counted off my fingers before the angel placed a finger on top of my mouth, effectively silencing me. Not even figuratively.

I could hear the sharp _zip!_ as my mouth sealed shut.

"Legendary…Defender." He continued and I felt my heart stop- again. If you didn't know the first time was when I _died_. I wanted to open my mouth to express the current emotions that were running through my body but unfortunately I was silenced…by this angel. Damn you Julio.

"….!" I waved my hands sporadically and hopped up and down with vigor as the male watched. He blinked and snapped his fingers and I could feel the tape that was on my mouth disappear and I could speak once more.

But I didn't. Only strangled gasps and garbled left me before I managed to explain my feelings with one word.

" _FUCK."_ I immediately shoved my fist into my mouth to keep anything else from leaving me as the being's eyes widened and he blinked owlishly. "Pardon?" The angel narrowed his eyes with something akin to menace but I (rightfully) ignored it. I released my teeth from my fist and pressed the fist into my mouth as I watched the creature. "Please tell me you're joking, right?"

"…I don't joke…?" He answered, his expression shifting to disdain as he continued to watch me. " Honestly, I don't have time for this we need to prepare you so you can get in there before he manages to ruin a universe." The male walked over to the table in the room and placed the clipboard down. He turned over to look at me and I watched him before he scathingly sighed. "Must I explain everything to you? Come sit here."

I grimaced and walked over, "You didn't mention it, how was I supposed to know you wanted me to sit down like damn son I'm not a psychic I can't magically know things in an instant I'm not Go-"

" _Madam_." He warned as I sat down in the chair immediately. "Sorry…old habits die hard." I responded and there was a mute pause between the two of us as his facial expression became blank. I was looking anywhere _but_ his face and he knew it because of how shifty I got suddenly in my seat. He looked like a statue and I worry I broke him.

One must be friends with me for about a few months before handling the shitload of crappy jokes. He just met me.

"…" His eyes moved once to the clipboard then back to me and I could see him rein in any anger he was going to portray. "Excuse me." He finally spoke and walked out of the room, leaving me alone. I didn't realize I was holding my breath until I let out a sigh.

* * *

"Jeez, he should learn how to take jokes. Isn't Heaven supposed to happy peppy joy?" I grumbled while my eyes landed on the clipboard. Before I knew it myself my fingers grabbed it and I flipped through the pages. "Wow, they even have how many times I've had an emergency bowel movement." My eyes scanned it a few seconds later before I heard the doorknob jiggle. I threw the clipboard on the table and shoved my hands in my thighs as Julio came back.

He glanced at the clipboard and my sudden stiff form before walking over. "I take it you enjoyed reading about yourself, Madam?"

"Ah…." I squeezed my hands with my thighs. "I suppose so." Fuck yeah I did. "Now…where were we…" He reopened the page he was at and then turned to look at me. "hands out, Madam."

"But it has my thigh sweat on it now and –"

" _ **Now**._ Madam." He spoke the words through his teeth and I immediately brought my hands out. "Good." He placed something in them and I brought my hands closer to me to inspect the object. "What's this?" I stared at the smooth object before Julio sighed. He's been doing that a lot.

"Try to imagine it as something. A disk." I watched him for a few seconds before looking back at the object. After a few seconds the smooth object shifted into a disk for like a millisecond and then back to its smooth form.

The angel grabbed it out of my hands and within seconds the smooth object shifted into the disk that he ordered me to make not too long ago. "Now, let's say you want it as a staff." Immediately the object shifted into a staff and I 'ooh'ed.

"This is not a magic show, Madam."

I knew that.

Well, _now_ I knew that.

"Can you make that thing hover?" The angel stared at me before back at the object and I watched the staff shift into a disk once more, but more 2D than 3D. It hovered over the male's hand and I clapped. "How does he do it, no one knows. Julio the Magnificent is a wonder."

"…" His scathing stare stopped me from clapping and I pressed my lips shut. "Thankfully this is made to your signature, so you do not have to worry about any potential enemies using it against you."

"Even Haggar?" I supplied as the angel handed the smooth object back in my hand. "Because that demon woman would abuse the living daylights out of this." He shook his head, "even unfortunate creatures like Haggar cannot abuse this. Only you can."

"So I can abuse this?"

"Why are you _like_ this." He immediately responded and I bit the inside of my cheek to not burst in laughter. It reminded me of a time where my friends used to say the same thing. Usually right after 'DIE PLS?' Well. Lucky them, I did what they told me to do!

"Because, God has made me in this image. Who am I to refuse the nature of my being?" I mocked and Julio deadpanned.

"You are right…" He agreed and I grinned. "But wait. What if I lose this?" He rolled his eyes and then picked up the pen he left on the table. "Hold out your hand." I held out my left hand and he rose an eyebrow. "Are you sure you want to give me that hand?" I immediately pulled it away, "It's because it's not your dominant hand."

"Well…if I'm using this thing in my dominant hand…" I moved the smooth object around in my right hand before holding my left hand out once more. He held the pen over my open palm as I realized a terrible mistake.

I didn't know what he was going to do with that pen.

"Uhm, excuse me Julio – " My voice cut off as a shocked yell left me and I immediately withdrew my now bleeding hand to my chest. "Julio _por que_. _NON ME GUSTA._ " He seemed indifferent as he placed the bloody pen back on the table. "Give me your hand again, Madam I'm not done."

"I think _the fuck_ you are. You _stabbed_ my hand. With a _pen._ Am I in Durarara?" I brought my hand closer when the male took a step towards me. My eyes involuntarily watered as the stinging sensation went through my fingers. "Julio you are so mean – "

"My name is not Julio first off and secondly you must let me finish or your soul will continue to seep out from that hole and you will cease to _exist_." He held his hand out and I watched it like it was the plague before I kept it against my chest. "You think I'm afraid of not existing? Fuck you thought. I'm not letting you stab me _again_. Fool me once shame on you, fool me twice shame on me."

I could see he was getting agitated but I'm not letting him _touch_ my hand again. Not even as my focus started to blur. Nah. "I promise you no other harm will come to that hand. As if I could do such a thing to you." He uttered and my eyes hardened. "On what grounds do you promise?"

"On God. Are you happy?" He spoke, his eyes never leaving the wound in my hand. "Now if you could just let me _finish what I started…_ " He took the opportunity of my hand slowly moving away from my chest to grab ahold of my wrist and pull it towards him.

He 'tsk'ed and grumbled under his breath as I watched him warily. After a few seconds, he returned my hand and the pain was gone. I stared at it blearily and moved it around. "It's not stabbed anymore."

"Not unless you're not careful in the new world." He spoke and I narrowed my eyes. "Just tell me what I have to do so I don't have to be here any longer…last thing I need is you stabbing me in the eye and saying it's for my own good."

My name was _not_ booboo the fool.

"Patience yields focus, Madam."

"Don't you quote Takashi Shirogane to me!" I cut him off and for a moment I regret it as the angel glared. There was another mute pause between us just before he continued, "A stray from Hell has escaped with a few colleagues and is wreaking havoc in that particular dimension. They're shifting time and events and if successful, that world will cease to exist."

I rose an eyebrow before scoffing, "Alright who had the balls to do such a thing?"

"…" The angel pressed his lips to a thin line. "Who, man? Hitler? Stalin? Ronald Stump?"

"Cain."

"…" I could feel the skepticism in my face fall. Who? A biblical figure? What? "That's all I can really tell you. Just make sure to fix everything so it goes as planned and take him down." He looked exhausted as he finished, before clapping his hands together.

"But listen…" I started and he rose an eyebrow, allowing me to continue. "How am I to do this alone?" He didn't expect me to necessarily just face off a biblical figure and _win,_ right?

"You have the Paladins. Use your resources, Madam." He gathered the stuff from the table and held it to him as he snapped his fingers. The room shifted and I soon found myself hovering with him over a weirdly shaped planet.

"Thankfully you have a few weeks before the Paladins arrive to this area to start their journey. Please use this time wisely and devise not only a plan…but an explanation of why you're laundering around the castle."

"Excuse me-!?" I yelled, hopping off the chair, which surprisingly disappeared when I did so. "Why dropping the ball all of sudden and with no crutches?! I'm a 23-year-old global health graduate student! Not some fighter for worlds or some shit. Plus, I'm a human. I can't do these things and I'll die _again-_ you're literally putting me in death's path what kind of graceful, merciful God does that type of shit – "

"Goodbye, Madam. Best of luck." The angel cut me off, his eyes hardening as a dry smile appeared on his face. "Remember that the Almighty does things for a reason." He waved a hand and I felt myself falling.

 **Hoh no.**

No no no.

 _No!_

A cry of terror escaped me as the distance between me and Julio increased exponentially.

"Also, who said you were human once more, Amara?" He called before his body disappeared like the chair. Like I fucking heard that though.

Jackass.

* * *

I'm going to die.

 _ **Again.**_

I could see the ground slowly start to show up and I knew in that moment I was going to become pancake and strawberry syrup. _Fuck, fuck fuck fuck oh my fuck-_ my screams went up an octave when I broke through the atmosphere and started speeding down to the ground.

"Julio you _pendejo_ , I swear to _God_ I hope you catch your fucking wing in a door!" I cried out, before through my tears (yes, I was crying quite loudly with the fact that I was going to die again) I saw the smooth object falling with me.

 _A disk! A Hovering disk! Shift! Change! For Christ's sake do something!_

I reached out for it, and my fingers touched the surface before it shifted and went down faster towards the ground.

" _Are you bloody kidding me?!"_ I screeched, before I smacked into something soft. I groaned into the object and rolled to my back. After making sure I wasn't dead I could feel my body shake. My eyes watered again and I started sobbing loudly. This time out of joy.

I didn't die, and it was all thanks to a large floating pillow that object manifested into. " _Fu-huh-huh-cuk…._ " I blubbered as the pillow and I floated down to our destination. The Altean Castle in Arus.


	2. Chapter 1: The Time Spent with Arusians

**A/N: Welcome back to another installment of** _ **A Ripple Through Time**_ **. We've only just done the prologue so you haven't missed much! Please enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Voltron: Legendary Defender or other forms of Voltron. I simply own the computer I type this on.**

* * *

 **Chapter One: The Time Spent with Arusians**

 _Warning: Profanity, use of biblical references, sardonic personalities, some meme use and blood? Maybe? Gore? You were fairly warned!_

So, I arrived to Arus – conquered the Arusians, lay waste to the Altean castle and waited patiently for the Paladins to appear!

… is what I wanted to say.

Actually, I just sobbed for another half-hour on the ground (my smooth object shifted back once I was somewhat safe) before sitting myself up into a cross-legged position. "God is _cruel_." I grumbled, wiping my face with my sleeve. I paused before looking down at my outfit. Somehow instead of wiping my face clean I smeared dirt onto it. And- and what's this? I don't remember devouring a cherry pie so why is there…

"Awh _quiznak._ " I whined, running my fingers against my bloody shirt. "They couldn't give me a change of clothes? I have to meet the Paladins in a literal bloody 'cocoa' shirt…and a dirty cardigan… at least my ass looks good in these jeans…" I moved myself to get up from the ground as low grumbles and whines continued to leave me. "Quiznak, man… just _quiznak_." I shrieked the last word and kicked the smooth object.

This damn object happened to fly off into the Altean castle door. I watched then flinched at the loud _bang_ the object made before my reflexes kicked in two seconds later. I flung myself into the bushes nearby with a shrill scream of "Me-hoy!"

When I realized my utter idiocy, I flattened myself in the bushes and whined even louder. " _I_ _ **hate**_ _you Julio_!"

* * *

I _struggled_ , fam.

I honest to he who must not be named, _struggled_. I thought my bourgeoisie ass wouldn't make it. As I laid there for a certain time, I tried thinking about the positives. Because- you know, I can't just be a negative Nancy in this the whole time.

"You have another chance at life, which…is quite bogus if you ask me." I scoffed under my breath. "I was doing quite fine until that moron decided to dictate the lives of others in his image…There's the fact that you'll get to see Shiro yell 'Fuck' during a training simulation…" A low chuckle left me right before I sighed.

This could be nice. I could watch the Paladins bond, I can braid Allura's hair, I can watch Keith and Lance's bickering in action and up close – hell, I could even eat Hunk's food. This wouldn't be too bad! I love food.

"But, there's also the fact that you might get captured by the Galra." My pupils shrunk as I stared at the sky. "You could also be tortured and the possibility of you dying again is much greater here. In fact, it's even…dare I say it…. _inordinate_."

Suddenly, I don't think I want to taste _anything_ here. These Paladins go through so much hell and it happens all before a Friday.

I mean, the most I've done in a week is two exams, one paper and a gilded project on 'The Systems and Factions of Public Health' two hours before it was due in class. Spoiler alert, it was gilded because all my facts were from Wikipedia and my references were garbage links to random pictures of koalas but the teacher didn't find out until the semester ended.

The whole, stabbing and killing and fighting? Haha. Hah. _Hah._

That isn't for me. Not a lick of it.

I could see why Hunk was so doubtful in the beginning. I was going to continue to wallow in my-self agony but some odd feeling washed over me. It was quite peculiar to say the least. It was as if something was telling me to get the fuck up right now. My brows furrowed and I immediately sat up only to see two weird creatures holding my smooth object in their hands.

Ah, that's why. Arusians are holding my stone.

…

Wait…

 _Those were Arusians! And they have my stone!_

" _YO."_ I yelled, and the two Arusians snapped their head towards me before a squeal of terror left one of them. The two bolted as I scrambled to get up. "Wait! _Wait,_ don't fucking touch what's not yours! _Come_ _ **back here**_ _._ "

I raced after the two, hopping over random rocks and grass as they seemed to get farther and farther away from me. I needed that damn stone! If I lost that shit I was _doomed_. It's literally the only source those eggheads gave me before plopping off into this dimension.

I forced my legs to continue running after them before jumping at one of the nearest ones. "Got you, you little shit!" I yelled as I tumbled into the creature. It squawked out in pain and squirmed while I attempted to hold it down.

"Give me back my stuff you unusually soft pillow!" I ordered.

"I-I don't have it! Kliznorp does!" I gripped the creature tightly in my arms and pressed it against the floor as I attempted to get up. It squawked and groaned as I used my back legs to finally heave myself and it up.

"Give me my stuff." I huffed, glaring at the Arusian. "I don't have it! Kliznorp does!" The (I'm assuming its male) Arusian struggled in my arms, "Please do not hurt me oh Mighty One!"

"…Mighty One?" I repeated before shaking my head and squeezing the thing in my arms a little harder. "Did this Kliznorp fellow go to your village?" The rapid shakes of his head made me groan loudly. "Damn, Damn, _Damn!"_ The Arusian yelled with my last 'damn', but not out of anger but of fear. "I have two kids! A wife! Don't end my life!"

"Shut _up_. Just…shut up. Shut up." I insisted, placing the being down as he continued to scream. I watched him for a little bit with mild amusement at how long he was screaming before it got on my nerves.

"I said, **Shut up** _ **.**_ " I snapped and the being clamped its small hands against its mouth. Its wide beady eyes watered as he stared at me and I could only try to not feel bad.

 _I shouldn't be mean to these things…but he caught me in a bad mood._ I grimaced at how he slowly went on his knees, probably to beg for forgiveness.

Oh for fuck's sake…

"Fam, I'm not going to murk you so chill…please. If you scream again, I'll certainly go deaf." I assured him, and he watched me for a few seconds longer before tears erupted from those large beady eyes. "T-Thank you! Thank you for sparing me! Thank you – "

"You're not off the hook yet! Bring me to your village so I can get my shit back!" I cut him off, narrowing my eyes. "Only then, will your life be considered spared." Great, Amara. Yes – just threaten the locals. This _definitely_ wasn't going to bite you in the ass in a few weeks. Nope. Nice work. Much progress. Such threats.

I'll worry about that when it comes to it, for now I need to get that stone back.

I walked behind the Arusian, scowling at the shrubbery as we made our way to his village. "I apologize on Kliznorp's behalf…he loves to collect shiny things and we had happened to be around the area of the Lion Goddess when we saw your 'stuff'" I pressed my lips to a tight line as the Arusian air-quoted 'stuff'.

"Listen, I call it my stuff but really…" Come on, think stupid! "Really it's a Sacred Stone! It's uh… _very important_ to the Lion Goddess and I… I… the Mighty One! Yes! yes… I am the current guardian of the castle." Julio did say make up a reason as to why I was loitering about the castle. Maybe the Arusians might buy it.

"Oh!" The Arusian yelled in surprise and my brows rose. "We had the pleasure of interacting with a Guardian… _and we stole from it?!"_ I could see the panic settle in his features as he readied to scream again. My hands wrapped around his open mouth and I let out a heavy sigh.

"Shut. Up. Like I've said before, all will be forgiven if you just _give me back what's mine_." I nearly hissed and the Arusian nodded. "Now, once I let go you will _not_ scream. You will continue leading me to your village and we will find this Kliznorp. Is that clear?"

He nodded once more and I released his face before walking ahead. The scenery looked somewhat similar. "Are we near your village-?"

" _Kliznorp! Kliznorp you globtrot! Return the Mighty One's Sacred Stone! She has come among us for vengeance for the stone!"_

My mouth dropped as the Arusian sped passed me and through the shrubbery that led to his village screaming. I moved my jaw back into place as I sprinted after the Arusian. This was _not_ my day.

* * *

I arrived right as the Arusian that led me to the village tackled the other creature I saw him with before. "Return the stone _immediately_!"

The group of Arusians nearby gasped at the commotion before Kliznorp (aka the little turd that took my stone) squealed mercy. "Alright! I didn't know!" The other Arusian grabbed the stone and got off the younger Arusian. He brushed any debris off himself and the stone before walking over to me.

"Oh Mighty One, here is your stone." He spoke, "I Raibloo, have returned it to you for the –," I cut him off by snatching the stone back into my hand. I inspected it for a few seconds before putting it in my cardigan pocket.

"Thanks." I noticed the expectant look from him and Kliznorp then at the others. "The…uh, Mighty One is pleased. You are forgiven?" They suddenly cried with joy and I took a step back from the octave.

"What is all this commotion?" A deeper voice called out and I turned my head in that direction. _Oh…the leader…_ My face twisted to disdain as Raibloo took to speaking. "Kliznorp and I found the Guardian of the Lion Goddess!"

A lie, but when hasn't my life been full of lies.

His beady eyes widened before he quickened his steps towards me and bowed. "Oh Guardian of the Lion Goddess! We are not _worthy_ of being in your presence!" I watched him for a little bit before coughing. _This is getting weirder and weirder._ I mean what was I to do? Abuse this newfound lie and get them to do my bidding?

 _Bingo._

I could almost hear irony screaming that it was going to bite me in the ass when the plot starts. But fuck the plot, I needed allies and a place to sleep.

* * *

A few days had gone by in the Arusian village and I've made quite a nice place for myself. They were happy enough to provide me a hut for my needs (to which I immediately washed my clothes because you will not catch me meeting Paladins smelling like day old dirt) and they're quite the huggers. Unlike a certain Paladin, I loved hugging strangers! _Especially_ if they're soft and warm like a marshmallow.

I've taken a liking to Raibloo. He learned quickly that I wasn't a fan of screaming. I've met his children and his equally soft wife.

"You know, this might not be so bad after all. These beings are much nicer than Netflix portrayed them…" I placed a hand over my mouth as a yawn escaped me. "I think it's time for another power nap…" I stretched out and rubbed myself into the grass mat I was given before darkness overtook me.

Instead of dreaming about finishing that tamale for lunch or stealing my friend's black bean soup – I was met with a face I was hoping to _never_ see again…at least until I knew how to murder angels.

" _Julio._ " I seethed, and he looked just as annoyed with me as I with him. Possibly because I insist on calling him Julio, or he was doing something and I (happily) interrupted him. He looked like he was in the middle of cooking. I mean I think he was. He was wearing a 'Kiss the Cook' apron and he had oven mitts on.

"My cobblers." He sighed. "My cobblers, oh no." I mocked and his gaze only grew more annoyed. "Amara. Why have you taken refuge in the Arusian village?"

Ah, here's the scolding. I crossed my arms against my chest and frowned, "Why not? I can't just waltz into the castle! What if I turn Allura and Coran on?"

Wait. I didn't word that right. The angel's brow rose and I cleared my throat loudly. "You _know_ exactly what I meant. What if I accidentally wake them up from their 10,000-year sleep. I'm not really in the mood to fuck shit up." I mean, I'm always in the mood to fuck shit up. But he probably doesn't know that.

"That's a lie." The angel responded and I held in a groan. Right, he read my profile and I've read my profile. 'Shenanigans Highly Likely' was what the clipboard had highlighted under my name.

Welp.

"Regardless of your worries, you should be training. I'll overlook the stay at the Arusian village but you _must_ start using the resources I gave you."

"What. _Resources._ You stabbed my hand and gave me a stone. That's it! If I didn't know any better I would say you're just messing with me. I know that biblical shitlord – " I faltered at the grave expression the angel suddenly sported but continued on, "lived in the old age where rocks were the most likely weapon to kill someone along with sticks but we're like- in 2014? 2017 if I'm counting out my years before I kicked the bucket."

"Amara…"

"No! Don't you ' _Amaruhhh'_ me. Start giving me help on this or count me out and expect me to live out my days in the Arusian village as the Guardian of _Lies_." There was sudden silence after I finished, though it was expected. I can certainly say that I did _not_ miss this awkward pause during conversations with this angel. His brows furrowed as he removed the oven mitts from his hands.

"Alright." He responded and my lips pursed. "Alright, _what_?" His sharp gaze at me reminded me that I was still very much under him and had to give him respect. Listen man, respect was _earned_. Don't come for me and then expect me to be like 'mmh yes my lord'. This wasn't Black Butler.

This was, unfortunately, life for me now.

"Sorry…but _what_." I bit back some annoyance as he untied his apron and it disappeared. "I can see you're frustrated. That's understandable. But please recognize the dire situation at hand. This world and all its people will not only fall into Zarkon's hands but also Cain's. The world will invert into itself and everyone here will _die_. You are the only one who can save them, Amara."

"…I mean when you put it _that_ way…" I mumbled before deadpanning. "Looks like this world's doomed. You got me _fucked_ up, mister." He took a sharp intake of air through his nose in response. "Why are you _like_ this."

I rose my hands up in frustration. "I don't know? Maybe because this is how I _cope_ with being _shoved_ into a new reality when I simply thought I was going to see my grandma and my little brother again in Heaven? But I'm stuck here? In a universe _thought_ to be fake but so clearly isn't!?"

Julio sighed and I let out an angry cry. "Yeah, _**sigh**_! I can do that too! Look, I don't know how to do war! Put me in a ring with some people and I'll fight but a full-on war? _Aye non me gusta señor._ _Je n'aime pas_. Hell to the no. There I gave you _three_ languages."

"…Are you done?" Julio chimed and I let out a frustrated growl. "If you're that worried about this – "

"I'm _petrified_." I cut in, and he ignored it as he continued, "Until the Paladins arrive I will aid you in mastering the use of the stone. The other resource I gave you won't function until you understand how to shift and alter the dimensions of that stone to your needs."

"…Ok so what does that mean then?" I asked and the angel sighed. "It means my cobbler's ruined and for the next few weeks you're not going to be sleeping well at all."

Ah…Ah… _shit._

"Deadass?"

"Yes." He didn't even hesitate to answer. There was even a ghost of smile on his face.

Damn you Julio.

* * *

What _is_ sleep. Like what is it, _really_? Why do we need it? Is it truly a necessity?

I only ask this because this is day 10 of being sleep deprived and I haven't necessarily died of exhaustion yet.

Though, the term _yet_ is being used sparingly. I might die of something else though.

I had asked the Arusians to only wake me when they saw an angry angel in the sky and until then they had to make sure that there would be no disturbance outside my hut. That was two fucking weeks ago. They've probably thought I died or was angered with them since I never came out of the hut except when I 'died' in my sleep or had to go eat and pee.

Not in that specific order, of course.

"It's a good thing you aren't human anymore or else I'd have to worry about your health as well." Julio spoke and I simply glared in his direction just before flinging my body to the side to avoid the razor-sharp disk coming my way.

"I still need to fucking sleep, you turd." I called out to him, but I immediately realized my mistake. The angel simply wrinkled his nose and two, much larger razor disks came in my direction. I scrambled up from the floor and started sprinting away.

"If you can't shift these into your image, you will wake up…and I don't think you want to wake with the feeling of dying again." He was such a _shit_.

"Oh, how I'd _hate_ for that to happen." I cried out, skidding to a stop and turning to face the two disks rushing my way. _Come on, come on! Staff Staff Staff Staff-_

My eyes widened as one of the disks morphed and shifted until it became a staff. "Aha-!" I yelled out in joy, but it got cut short.

That's not the only thing that got _cut_ , unfortunately.

The angel grimaced at the large disk embedded into my face and whizzed a bit before stopping once it got into the middle of my skull. He let out a low 'oh my' before watching my body fall to its knees then crumple into the ground, lifeless.

"I warned her…That's going to hurt in the morning."

* * *

"Ugh…"

My hands immediately went to my face as I slowly rose from the grass mat. "That was such a fatality…ugh my schnoz." I gingerly poked my nose before groaning. Nearby me was the stone, which had shifted into the staff that I wanted from my mind space – you know right before my face was split open like I was in Mortal fucking Kombat.

I slowly glanced at it before groaning at the motion. "I didn't know angels can be so ruthless…what the hell…"

"Uhm… Mighty One?"

I immediately looked up for the source to see Raibloo peeking into the hut. A surprised squeal left him when he locked eyes and he moved his head away from the entrance. "I apologize for awaking you!"

"It's no problem…" I called out, rubbing my face tenderly. "Is there something you need, or did you want to bother me for shits and giggles."

The creature shifted nervously before twiddling its fingers. "I'm unsure of what shits and giggles are…but it was not for that. I had to inform you that one of our scouts found someone around the area…"

That perked my interest and worried the living shit out of me.

"The Paladins? They're already here?" I asked before the Arusian shook his head. "It's just one being." I frowned and forced myself to stand up and walk out of the hut. The Arusian moved out of my way and peered after me before ducking as the staff flew over his head. It hit my back and I bit back a snarl before grabbing the item and walking off towards the direction of the village head. "Show me where your scouts found this…person."

Something in my gut told me that already the story has shifted and today might be the day I die.

Fan-freakin'-tastic.

Thankfully I had warned them to not bring any strangers into the village before addressing it to me. The last thing I needed was an accidental Galra man coming and slitting my throat while I'm sleep-training.

The Arusian hopped next to me before wringing his hands nervously. "Oh I hope it's not another Guardian of the Lion Goddess… if she sends another we have surely displeased her…we might have to do a sacrificial fire."

I paused in my footsteps and the Arusian did as well, curiously looking at me. "Is something the matter, oh Mighty One?" I blinked rapidly before putting the staff under my armpit. "No…Just…Shut up for a second." I ordered and he 'eep'ed and pressed his hands against his mouth.

I wrapped my hair up with the excess strands as a makeshift hair-tie before starting my walk. The Arusian followed immediately after, removing his hands from his mouth. "They're not too far from here, Oh Mighty One."

"Good." I spoke and I looked at the staff. My brows furrowed at it and for a moment it shrunk before it morphed into a ball.

"I was hoping a knife…but I guess I could maybe bash their head in." I mused. "Stay here." I looked over at the Arusian before sprinting in the direction he told me to go.

* * *

" _Just feel the inner warrior, Amaruh. Imagine the knife in your enemy's skull Amaruh…_ I'm starting to think Julio used to be a serial killer from Britain before being an angel…can't even say my name right…" I grumbled as I paused near a tree. There was someone there…and they didn't look friendly. They seemed to be searching around the Altean castle for something.

"Oh quiznak…" I whispered quietly before pressing my back against the tree and glared at the ball in my hand. There was no fucking way I would be able to do _anything_ with this. Maybe if I'm lucky he'll happily swallow it and choke? Save me some trouble?

Wishful thinking, I know.

I peered from the tree and whipped my head back immediately as the male looked in the direction of the forest.

 _Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck-_

I bit my lower lip and gripped the ball tightly in my hand as I prayed for some guidance. The male started to move towards the entrance of the castle and I took the opportunity to get out of my hiding spot and chuck the ball at the male.

Hopefully my aim doesn't suck ass.

The good news it doesn't.

The bad news is that he moved his head out of the way just in time. The ball smashed into the doors of the castle with a loud _bang_ and he whipped his head to my direction. My mouth dropped and before I even registered the fact that I was royally fucked, the male was in front of me…and he had a large shimmering machete.

Oh Quiznak.

"… I…uh…totally didn't _mean…_ to throw the ball at you…honest." I spluttered, but the way his eyes slowly narrowed meant that he didn't believe _shit_. "…O-Oh look! THE CASTLE DOORS HAVE BEEN OPENED." I screamed pointing at the obviously not open doors of the castle before scrambling to get the _fuck_ out of there.

The male looked over, a low 'huh' leaving him before he whipped his head back to see me scrambling downhill towards the rocky desert and away from the shrubbery. He pointed the machete in my direction and I let out a scream of terror when the tree I ran by disintegrated.

"This was bad…real bad…. Michael Jackson."

You know, for that I wouldn't blame the dude for shooting me in the mouth. But what can I say, all good memes come sporadically and in the worst times. I tripped over my feet and barrel rolled into the sandy and hard ground. I quickly flattened myself as a shot zipped by where my ass used to be in the air.

I scrambled up and ran towards the area where the Paladins trained to form Voltron.

I started to sprint when I heard the male's footsteps running and catching up to me. I didn't dare look back as the edge was near. _Maybe, if I nosedive to my death, he'll leave me alone-_

I skidded to a stop while the male landed a few feet ahead of me.

Double Quiznak.

A low guttural growl left him and I took a reflexive step back. "I…uh…" I couldn't even think of something witty to say. Shit.

He pointed the machete in my direction and I took a few more steps back. If I turned my back on him, I was going to get shot point blank in the back.

He took a step forward and I took another step back. He broke into a vicious smile as he took quicker steps towards me before he jumped into the air to land a blow.

"Cain. Will. _Reign_!"

Would this be a bad time to tell you I started screaming bloody murder for Voltron?

I started screaming bloody murder for Voltron.

* * *

Surprise, _surprise_ I'm not dead yet.

Like before, I'm using yet sparingly as death is literally not too far from me. The only reason why my stupid ass is alive is because of one thing and one thing only: pure luck.

As I screamed for, you guessed it, Voltron to help me – I instead got to see something bright come in between me and the swing of the machete.

With a resounding boom, the male's weapon made contact with the object in front of me before he was thrown back from the shockwave the two weapons made. I crumbled into the ground as my eyes scanned over the thing in front of me before my brain realized what it was.

 _The stone!_

"It…it's a fucking disk…"

Ironically the same razor sharp disk that _embedded_ itself in my face during my sleep. I grabbed the object and looked at the being that was struggling to orient himself after the shockwave. Gripping the disk tightly, I could feel anger and disbelief running through my veins.

I almost died.

Again.

My brain registered my body was moving before it could stop me. I ran towards the being and the disk shifted in my hands. I didn't care if it allowed me to _fucking saw this fuck's head off-_

An angry cry left me as I jumped at the male and swung whatever the stone had created, just as the being got up from the ground. He had looked up just in time to taste some good ole fashion metal.

And his own blood.

I bared my teeth as I continued to press the freehand abrasive saw into his face.

" _Vrepit Sa._ " I snarled out, before my eyes widened at the sudden shift of air and – oh god why why why – he's _falling._ We're falling. _Shit_.

Unfortunately, the force of me jumping on him and currently sawing his face caused the body to shift backwards, until we both started to fall off the cliff. I was going to let go of the saw but suddenly his arms wrapped around my form and squeezed as we plummeted.

A shriek left me and I tried to move out of the vice hold but the body wouldn't budge. "Let me go! Let me go!" I cried out, pressing the saw more into his face. It whirred to life I guess when it cracked through the nose bone since it easily sliced through the male's head.

The blood splattered in my face and a shocked and gurgled noise left me before the body loosened up and we were free-falling.

" _FUCK_."

Now, that's a better last word before dying. I couldn't see anything since there was blood clogging up my vision but with how sharp the wind was around me; we were getting closer to the ground and it was not going to end well.

 _It'd be great if I could fucking hover right now!_

I spat out the blood that managed to get in my mouth to scream before I landed on a hard, smooth surface. I rubbed my face into my arm to smear the excess blood off and pried my eyes open to see that there was a disk under me.

"Oh thank you Jesus." I exhaled, just before hearing a thud below. I peered over the hovering disk to see dust clouds forming over what used to be a live body. I stared a while longer before a low retch left me and I vomited.

Thank God I didn't die.

Also. _Fuck_ God, I almost died. I needed the paladins to come _now_ so I could hide out in the castle and not worry over this shit.

I flinched at the pain in my arm and held it gingerly to my chest as the disk continued to hover over the desert. As I did, a random thought crossed my mind.

"…why Vrepit Sa though."

Seriously, out of all the cool battle phrases – I say the _one_ thing that's taboo in this universe. Smooth move, idiot.


	3. Chapter 2: The Time Spent Waiting

**A/N: I'm either pushing all the ideas out before I get a writer's block or I'm severely digging the vibe I have going on in this story. ANYWAYS, welcome back to yet** _ **another**_ **installment of** _ **A Ripple Through Time**_ **. I've just inspected the cover I used and it has someone's signature on it so I had to remove it. (Last thing I need is any trouble on the internet).**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Voltron: Legendary Defender or any versions of Voltron. I simply own the account that these stories are being posted on.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: The Time Spent Waiting on Voltron**

 _Warning: One song reference, uh- language? Maybe some mentioning of genitals and gore? Sarcastic commentary, and if you squint you can see canon arising._

"So…you gonna put me down or what?" My annoyed voice called out, and of course I didn't get a response.

Well, _hello_ from way above the barren desert!

… I would greet less sarcastically and properly if I wasn't currently suspended in this flat disc that has a mind of its own.

Listens to my signature and needs, my butt.

I let out a long sigh as the disc continued along the skies. I guess I can be thankful I'm not near the mangled body back there or else I would have upchucked whatever was left in my stomach. I attempted to put all my weight against the disc, hoping it would descend to the ground.

All that resulted was an idiot (a la me) making weird noises as they attempted to push something that obviously did not want to budge.

"Guess not." I hummed just before the disc started to lower. Did I say lower? I meant _plunge._

My eyes widened as the wind around me started to adjust too quickly and soon I found myself clinging to the edges of the disc as it flung itself down towards the ground. " _I didn't mean it like that!_ " I screeched, before it stopped abruptly and the momentum threw me off. I careened through the sky and finally tasted sand before rolling a few times. I let out a low "Me-hoy" when I smacked right dab into a curvature in the desert wall.

I've got to stop **saying** that.

I groaned before hearing the thing shift and fall near my hand as a stone. "Fuck you, you know that." I snapped, opening my eyes to see everything upside down.

 _What on Arus?_

Another sound left me as shifted myself. I moved a little too much and my body fell over before I could properly catch it. "Mmmmhhhh _quiznak._ " I hissed out, bringing my knee close to me to check for any damages. "No damages…hurts like a _bitch_ though." I grumbled as I slowly brought myself up from the ground into a seated position.

"I'm alone with a useless stone, and no other resources until the Paladins arrive and wake Allura up." I deadpanned before glancing at the stone. "I could try to sleep but the fact that Julio might be waiting just isn't worth it."

"I'm also talking to myself…though I've always done that so this isn't anything too new." I scooted backwards so my back could rest against the dirt. "I just killed a man…or monster…thing."

What even _was_ that? It looked like a hybrid of beast with a hint of man. A low shudder left me while I rubbed my hands on my arms. That thing _touched_ me. It almost murked me too. If it wasn't for that damn stone responding the way it did I think I would've been bifurcated – and not in a way that could be re-attached…

My head shook to rid myself of the gory images before I gripped my arms. "Okay Amara, let's think about something else…"

"Yes…why don't you think about sleeping so we can continue your training?" My lips pulled a tight line as I looked up from the spot I was staring at. _Quiznak._

Whyyyy did I think he wasn't going to show up?

There he was, in his beautiful, **disgusting** glory. My eyes narrowed in on him as he landed a few feet ahead of me. His features shifted from annoyance to surprise as he met my gaze. I could tell he was formulating questions as his gaze went from my eyes to on top of my head before back to my eyes.

"Why is there so much blood on your face? Did your stone act up and actually maim you?" He questioned and I bared my teeth, "Yes that's why I'm alive and in the fucking desert. Because this stone embedded in the middle of my face like I was part of a Mortal Kombat game." If only looks could kill right now!

"I don't know what that is." Julio made a face before making his way over to me. "You have yet to explain the reason as to why you have blood on your fa –"

"Because my dear Julio, I just shoved a _saw_ insomeone's _face hole_ and _nearly plummeted to my death thus_." I seethed, cutting the angel off as I brought my legs closer to my body. He noticed the slight flinch but thankfully chose to ignore it. "By the way, you have _impeccable_ timing! You must be early to all the meetings in Heaven huh? Just show up when all the _shit_ finished festering."

"You've annihilated someone? Already –" I cut him off again because only the universe knew how much I didn't want to hear him be all 'hur dur you killed someone? How? You're not ready'

To be honest, I don't know my damn self. No one truly knows when they're ready to stab someone in the face until they're doing it.

"Yes, I've "annihilated" someone." I airquoted as I scoffed, "Apparently, you and God weren't the only ones thinking of dropping meat bags on Arus." I didn't notice the angel's expression draw a blank as I continued ranting. Or, I guess I did but I didn't care because I was going to get my rant out. I needed to as it helped me cope with the current predicament I was in.

That and some sleep. Which I've yet to have because of this ill-informed trashcan angel.

"And you know what? You gave me a jank stone and because of this jank stone I almost died _._ "

A pause.

"Again. I almost died… _again_."

"I mean, it also saved me…but that's not the point! You're twisted ideas of me helping you guys out is utter garbage and I hope you feel bad -" My voice faltered as the angel got increasingly close in my personal bubble. Usually I never minded but when you have such a dark expression and you're all up in my face – it's uncomfortable.

"Cease your mindless chatter." He ordered and I felt my lips zip up like they had done before. My eyes widened as my hands slapped against my mouth. "…" The angel moved away and I could hear my heart start up again and the held breath I had released.

"This is bad. If he had sent someone here, he must know that we have recently acquired someone to stop him…" The male stroked his chin while walking towards the place he landed. "This isn't good…" He muttered. He whipped around and I immediately looked away.

"Show me where you disposed of the cretin."

 _Don't say it like that…_ I grimaced before pointing to my zipped mouth. His eyes narrowed before his wings spread. "You'll only be allowed to speak when I need my answers. Let's go." I struggled up and started walk-hopping, my grimace never leaving my face. It only got sour with each second I walk-hopped in the direction where I last hovered.

 _Stupid Julio. My knee's all hurt because that stupid stone disc thing flung me like I was a javelin. Stupid God. Stupid shit. Stupid desert. Stupid Julio. Vete pa' carajo, el diablo. Go suck a nice huge fat d-_

"I know you're cursing me out in your head." He sighed, before he lifted off the ground. "You take too long. Come along now." He flew ahead and I growled at him. _How the hell do you expect me to move as fast as you?_ My eyes asked as he paused and turned to me.

He clicked his teeth and I could see his patience wearing thin with me. I don't give a fuck though. Fuck he thought. I was magically going to spread some wings and fly like him?

It seemed like I was triumphant and a muffled 'mhm' left my form just before I shrieked. Well, more like muffled shrieked since I still can't talk. Stupid Julio.

Something had swiped under my feet and I found myself hovering right next to the male. I blinked rapidly and glanced down.

Ah. _Ah_.

 _Stupid disk_.

"Quit dawdling. Show me where the cretin is."

* * *

It didn't take us long to get back at the edge of the cliff. The hover disc started to lower with Julio as he caught sight of the deformed body.

"You really did a number on him, didn't you?" He muttered as he dived towards the body and my hover disc responded with him. I gripped the edges tightly that I was afraid my entire skin would change from brown to bone white.

A muffled sound left me but it fell on deaf ears as we neared the body. I heard the angel retch before he landed. "The carcass is already dissolving. That makes our job a little easier…" He mused, gripping the twisted arm that happened to be stick upwards into the sky.

I got off the disc before it got a chance to drop me off and I power-wobbled over to the angel. He was amid inspecting the twisted arm just before he felt his…his… I'm assuming it's a toga – was tugged by yours truly.

He nary glanced over as he ran a finger against the flaking film of flesh. "If I remove the bind on your mouth, you are to refrain from…doing what you were doing not too long ago." My brows wrinkled together in anger before a low huff left me.

 _Fine._

He finally took a glance at me and I could tell he was debating whether to release the bind. I bat my lashes towards him and immediately he grimaced and turned his head back to the carcass. My grimace appeared once more and I clicked my tongue in my mouth. He sighed loudly and with his other hand he snapped his fingers.

"Thanks, _bitch_." I spoke and I could feel the bind teeter over my lips, as if it was going to snap shut. I took a few steps backwards and yelped when I fell over. An amused smirk showed up on his face before he turned back to look over the carcass.

 _Snap._ "I see the bones are still functional." _Snap, Snap._ "Ah, the spine is supposed to be… _here_." Snap. "I suppose the cretin did look like a human being. I must say…he really _did_ get all the parts right…" The angel rubbed his chin before turning over to look at me, who found myself gaping at how nonchalant he was just _moving_ and snapping things around like it wasn't a living breathing thing a while back.

"For someone who had just annihilated an enemy and is in front of their corpse, you're taking this quite well." He started, and I slowly brought myself up to a standing position. "Well…I'm sure at some point this is going to bite me in the ass as a panic attack." I shrugged and brushed debris off my body. I should blame my father and strike this up as a daddy issue – but honestly he was a nerd and liked to show his children cadavers. There's absolutely, positively nothing wrong with that.

At all.

… I think.

"I think I still have some anger towards the thing so my rage is telling me that I'm glad it's dead." I provided my gaze shifting from Julio's perfectly chiseled brows to the mangled garbage near his feet, "Though, if I stared at it long enough I could pro – _hur_ …" My hands went up to my mouth as I felt a sinking feeling.

Oh shit… I knew this feeling. This was the same feeling I had after getting off The Hulk at Universal…

And again, when my friend had explosive diarrhea in the dorms and accidentally shat on my bed before running to the bathroom. (I burned those sheets by the way. Sorry, grandma.)

Or even an hour or so ago when I was airborne on a disc and the adrenaline settled into my stomach…

 _Hell, no._

I gulped it down.

Slowly, I moved my hands away from my lips. "I could probably feel li- _hurr_ …" I pressed my hands into my mouth again. Come on Amara, you're a lot of things…but you are _not_ the girl that threw up in front of an angel. He watched me curiously for a few seconds before he turned back to the carcass. "I think if I can bend him into a pretzel I can get him into a container and take him back…" He mused and my mind wandered to a pretzel'd dead body and the feeling rushed back.

I only managed to move maybe a few steps before a low hurk left me. With it, whatever was left in my stomach. "Ah…yes, that would be your response to a corpse. And that's it over there a few feet." The angel fanned out one of his wings in the direction to where my airborne puke from a while back lay.

"If you were planning to hit him with your regurgitated meal, you missed by half a foot."

" _Fuck…_ _ **y**_ _–"_ I started to snarl out, but another hurk and sounds of vomit entered the vicinity instead of my profanity.

Hearing his low chuckle, I knew he did it on purpose. Bonafide _**prick**_.

* * *

"I'm not carrying you. You smell like vomit."

"And _who's_ at fault for that?! You _are_ the one that brought me back to that fucking dead body!" I snapped back, waving my hand to the floating box near us. "You used _my_ stone to make a floating box to hold that decrepit body and I can't sprout angel wings like you! How am I supposed to get back to the Arusian village?"

"Well, you see you wouldn't be able to as you're not necessarily a divine being." He answered and a low growl left my lips. "Also, there are other methods. You could walk, for example. I hear it's good cardio for mortals." He supplied and I crossed my hands against my chest.

"If I was a divine being I would've finally kicked your ass." The words left me before I could stop them and he turned to look at me.

"What was that?" He sharply spoke, brushing off his garment and gauging my reaction. I pressed my lips together before sighing loudly. "Please, carry me." I need my mouth and I need him to carry me so I will swallow some of my pride.

Some.

There are some things that are too much to swallow all at once.

HA, I'm funny.

"Well, when you say it like so…" His wings opened and I had to back away so it didn't smack me in the face. "Mmh…No." His wings batted once, pulling up debris and dust from the ground as he took off into the sky, the box following him. I immediately covered my face with my sleeve as strangled coughs racked my body.

" _You did that on purpose!"_ I screeched finally, moving my sleeve down when the debris and such stopped. The angel looked down at me and I could see a shit-eating grin appear on his features before he called down, "This is training. I'll go slow just in case you might fall to your second death." With that, he continued away from me, taking my only modes of transportation with him.

" _Quiznak!_ "

I hate him.

* * *

Am I dead yet?

"Ah, you're almost there. Just a thousand or so more rocks to climb."

My fingers gripped the rocks tightly as my lips drew into a tight line. He had a knack of being a little shit. I guess he only was truly serious in his work place because Julio wasn't this much of a shit then. I rose a hand to flick him off, but his wings unfastened from his back as wide as they could and I slowly brought the hand back down slowly. His eyes almost dared me to bring my hand up and I shriveled internally.

Did I mention this is my fifth try trying to get up? Thankfully, I only snapped at him when I was yay-high from the ground so the fall wasn't _too_ painful. But nonetheless if I try anything and he sends me off to my death it's going to hurt.

Like…hurt more than getting three bullets into your sternum and _that_ was a slow and searing ache.

"You're a sadist." I called out, looking down at where my foot was placed before moving it to a nearby jutted part of the rock and tested a bit of my weight on it. It didn't budge so I leaned on it a bit and proceeded to move onto it. I could hear his wings move back, cutting through the air in an intimidating manner.

Amara, just shut up. _Please._

"So, your wings are huge…you overcompensating for so – " I couldn't finish my jab at his masculinity as a gust of wind caused the rocks that I _thought_ were stable to loosen up and fall – taking me with it. I squawked the moment my back hit the bottom and brought my hands up to cover my face as the stray rocks that fell afterwards. I heard something land next to me and peered to glare at the figure.

He had crouched down next to my side, watching me with a blank expression. His wings were still outstretched, almost ready to blow me away should he feel the need to. "Overcompensating for _what_." It didn't come out as a question. I glared harder before his wings pulled in and he huffed. When his expression shifted to something akin to a _human emotion_ , the held breath I had released. He was a sadist.

A very beautiful one, but a sadist none the less.

"a small dick."

His wings fanned out immediately.

But I guess you could call me a masochist, then.

* * *

When I finally managed to make it up back to the top, it had been nightfall. My chest heaved as I rolled onto my back to look up at the sky. That was annoying as _hell_. I wanted to lay there longer but the gust of wind and the feet landing next to my face made me sit up. I grabbed my head in pain at the sudden movement while a low groan left me. "You should probably get that checked out."

"You should probably go _fuck_ yourself, you overcompensated _prick_." I hissed out, shutting my eyes as the pounding headache didn't seem like it wanted to stop anytime soon. The angel hummed at my insult and brought his hand down to the top of my head. I gripped my head tighter and slight tears involuntarily from my shut eyes as the pain increased. God, it _hurt_ so much. I brought my knees close to my body as I fell over to my side, still gripping my pounding head. The male watched amusedly, before his own face turned into a grimace.

"Alright, alright…" He spoke, just before he walked over to my curled-up form and brought his hand towards my forehead. My eyes opened up and I moved my head up and bit his hand quickly.

"..." He sucked in air through his teeth before he shook his hand. The movement caused the pain to be unbearable and I released him almost immediately. His hand moved to my face and grabbed my skull (so gentle). "You are _very_ lucky our God is forgiving." He sighed, before a wave of relief washed over me…just before he dropped my head down. He wiped his hand against his tunic before straightening himself up. "I have to go, Amara. Find your way back to the Arusians to recuperate and I shall see you in the morning to continue your regimen."

Julio walked over to the floating box that held the carcass and brought his wings out. "Not to worry. Your stone will be free of any excrements from this carcass and cleansed thoroughly before handed back to you." With that being said, he flew up into the air and the box followed him. I didn't dare look up as I heard the soft 'pop' as Julio left this plane.

I still needed to collect my thoughts.

Collect my ass. You know, all those important things. The Arusians can wait. Low pants continued to leave my crumpled form as I slowly shifted from my curled ball to laying back on the ground. "What's taking them so long." I finally spoke, the sob wrapping each word like a sweet caress. Where were these damn Paladins?

Why were they leaving me here to deal with a sadistic angel? Why was _I_ chosen for this garbage? "Why did I have to _die…_ " The sob racked my core while a smile managed to find its way to my face.

I know, it's a bit weird. Smiling while sobbing like a baby. But you would too if placed in my situation. But thankfully I didn't have too much time to wallow in rage and sorrow.

"Guardian…of the Lion Goddess?"

I blinked rapidly, the tears slowing as I heard the voice speak. _Shit_.

I slowly pulled myself up to see Raibloo standing not too far off, beady eyes worriedly watching me. I stared him down before rolling my eyes. "C'mhere." He grinned before running over, slamming into my form. "You are alright!" I squeezed the soft Arusian before placing him down. "Yeah…I guess…"

At least for now I am. He helped me up fully before the two of us made our way back to the village. "Did you defeat the intruder?" He asked, almost excitedly as I scowled at the question.

"Yeah."

"As we thought you would! Oh, the Lion Goddess has given us a good warrior!" The Arusian clapped his hands together before I sighed. "I'm glad you're enjoying yourself. Hey, why don't we have me explain everything in detail?"

"Very much so, and that would be splendid! We'll have a story to re-enact."

I kept myself from glaring at him. He didn't know better. Not everyone is accustomed to my sarcasm. "It's probably for the better that I don't have you reenact that."

"But you were victorious! Shouldn't you enjoy –" He stopped abruptly when I picked him up. I brought his face close to mine.

"I shan't. So, _**drop it**_." He blinked rapidly before nodding his head. It looked like it he was going to scream but thankfully he reined it in. "O-Of course. My apologies."

I placed the Arusian down before continuing my trek towards my temporary living arrangement. The Arusian followed close behind, nary saying a word. I hope the hours that lead up to tomorrow take forever.

* * *

 _Three Weeks Later_

"You're improving."

I warily stared at the bouncy ball laying near my feet while gently nursing my bleeding arm. "Yeah…thanks –" I started, before feeling a dull ache in the middle of my chest. All color drained from me as I slowly looked down to see a long spear protruding through.

My eyes widened just a fraction before they rolled into the back of my head.

"But not fast enough." Julio chimed, a platonic smile on his features as he watched my legs give out and my body crumple into the ground lifeless. He hummed as the blood started seeping into the ground, causing it to look muddy. "If you're not aware, how are you ever to defeat Cain?"

Gasps left my body as I shot up from the floor. " _Fuck_!" I screeched, twirling around frantically to see if there was going to be anything to attack me. I expected to see dark mountains and lots of soggy dirt but instead in my vision I just saw –

Scared Arusians holding a basin of water.

 _Aw, damn_. My breath slowed as I tried to force myself to calm down. I looked around slowly, drinking in each piece of furniture and non-terrifying landscape before I allowed myself to crumple into the ground.

My chest hurt.

"Are you alright?" One of the Arusians asked, finally having enough courage (or was it stupidity) to walk a little closer to the hut I was in. I smiled but the way the Arusian immediately backed up, I guess I was baring my teeth.

"I'm _fan-fucking-tastic._ "

"Guardian…your stone…" the other Arusian, female, spoke. Her hand shakily rose up and I followed the direction of the point until I was staring face to …spear. I blinked owlishly before the stone shifted back into its original smooth self.

I didn't need a reminder of what _impaled_ me in my sleep training.

"Right...thank you…Aikanar was it?" I managed, before the Arusian nodded and grabbed the other female. "Well, we'll be on our way!" She concluded, the two making haste to leave the area. I frown before placing a palm on my forehead.

"He's trying to get me to have PTSD and I promise you it's _fucking working_."

A girl can take dying so many times before she goes mad.

And with how I spent 3 weeks dying each day after that fateful encounter … All I have to say is this: Where. Are. Those. Fucking. Paladins.

I laid back on my grass mat, grabbing my stone in the process. It wrapped around my wrist as a large bracelet and I shut my eyes. I _was_ going to kill him.

In my dreams, first.

* * *

When I got back there, I found myself in grassy plains this time. I frowned before looking at my wrist. The chunky bracelet was still there.

"Is he going to try something new…?" I mumbled, willing the bracelet to become a disk and hopping on top of it. It lowered for a moment due to the weight before it started hovering. I glared as I saw trees in the distance, willing the disk to slow down.

 _I bet you he's there._

My eyes narrowed for a moment before I heard it. It was faint, but it gave me enough leverage.

 _Thunkthunkthunk._

I brought the disk up just in time. I pulled the disk down to see the arrows embedded into it. "You're a weak bitch for that!" I called out, ripping the weapons off my disk before the disk shifted into a bow.

I pulled the arrow with the string and started my walk towards the trees.

"Have you even shot an arrow before?"

I glowered at the source of the noise and shot the arrow there. It missed by a long shot. "No, but I can always try, you ignoramus." I didn't hear anything for a while and paused in my footing. That never meant good things if he went silent. I immediately willed the stone to shift and it thankfully did – as a dome.

I hugged my knees as the dome covered me, just as more arrows came soaring at me.

 _Thunkthunkthunkthunkthunkthunkthunkthunkthunkthunk-_

"Shit." I whined softly. This would get me nowhere. At some point he was _going_ to find a way to end me. "God, like a cornered animal." My eyes widened before my hands touched the dome. I could do this.

The smile on my lips grew a tad wicked as I made the dome shift and tremble before _it_ happened. Spikes formed out of the dome, lashing out in all directions.

"Gotcha, bitch."

I waited a few seconds, before I crawled out of the dome. It brought all the sharp tendrils back and I noticed some blood and feathers. Did I do it? Did I finally end Julio's existence?

I frowned as I touched the substance. "…this isn't blood."

"No. It's strawberry jelly. I added the feathers for false hope."

I whipped around to see Julio standing there in all his stupid glory, holding up a…a…

"You were _eating_?"

His pie had a gaping hole where the tendril had smashed through. It actually looked really good, not gonna lie.  
"The idea of eating and actually consuming the food are two different things. I don't _need_ to eat, but I enjoy the process that leads up to eating."

"… So… you like baking." I deadpanned and he nodded once. "Why the _fuck_ didn't you just say that? That was more extra words than the time I had to finish an essay on Scotland the hour it was due."

"Because Amara, it allowed me to do this."

 _Oh God._

It dawned on me exactly _what_ he meant and I jumped to the side as my _own dome shot a sharp tendril at me_.

"Your imagination is quite creative." I kept forgetting he could fuck things up a bit closer when he had a visual of the object. I growled before standing up and willing the sharp tendril coming at me to become a wet noodle. "I do hope you have more up your sleeve, Amara. I would hate to have to restart this."

To be honest, I didn't… but it'd be a cold day in hell before I let him hear me say that. I just continued to change each tendril that came at me into a wet noodle, glaring as Julio increased the speed of them attacking.

"You _will_ slip up."

"Fuck…you…" I seethed through clenched teeth. I finally jumped out of the way for a few of them before one managed to get my shoulder. I grimaced at the pain before grabbing the tendril. Instantly, it loosened and dripped off of me.

"Solid to liquid. How fascinating." There was no fascination in his voice. He was more interested in peeling the top crust of the pie back. "Now Amara, before I send you _back_ to contemplate what wrong you've done this time around…I have just one question for you."

I look down and noticed two tendrils griped my legs tightly. _Shit_.

"What, Julio." If it's a stupid question I swear to _God…_

"Is it standard measure to _wait_ for the pie to cool or does it taste better when the higher temperature of heat is transferred to another form of energy…" I blinked a few times before tilting my head slightly. "If you look into the pie, I'm sure you can see what it looks like when its cooled."

He made a noncommittal sound before peering into the object. "You're quite ri-."

I couldn't help the smile that appeared on my face. I honestly, _truly_ couldn't. It was so wrong, but it _felt_ so right. I wanted to take a picture of this.

"Congrats, you finally managed to land a hit on me."

My smile dimmed. "Why didn't you die." You would think being impaled right through the eyes would automatically kill you. The angel's lips pulled into a dry smile before the tendril in his _face_ slowly melted off. "If I could die that easily, then we would have such a problem. I am an angel of God, after all."

"You however, are still impressionable to expiring."

It was the last thing I heard before something white and sharp rushed to my face.

* * *

My eyes slowly opened, only to see the hut ceiling.

"Just in time, too."

I look over to the angel manifested near me before looking back up to the ceiling. "What do you even – " I pause in my wording as I heard it.

The distinctive _roar_.

My body moved up faster than I wanted it to and before I knew it I was running out of the hut. The male angel watched amusedly before he dissolved.

 _Oh my god Oh my god Oh my god Oh my god-_

I ran out of the outskirts of the village, ignoring the Arusians who looked up at the sky in shock. Before I knew it, the bracelet had shifted into a disk and I jumped onto it as it wrapped around my feet to hold me down.

I stopped just a mile or so away from the castle, staring at it.

No, at them.

Each of them came out, confused as ever – but … so very real. _Hunk. Pidge. Lance. Keith._ I could hear my inner fangirl scream into the abyss as I laid eyes on the leader.

"Shiro."

I didn't expect him to turn his head in my direction though.

 _Oh my god, look at that face._

* * *

 **A/N: And there you have it! We're digging our fingers right to where canon begins so strap on your seatbelts kiddies, we're in for a hell of a ride.**

 **Did you get my reference at the end? Let me know if you did!**

 **Stay tuned for the next chapter! I hope it comes out soon, I wanna know what happens next lol**


End file.
